


My Souls are Yours

by Hakaisha98 (ZygardeKing92)



Series: Mashin Sentai Kiramager X Ryusoulger Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Saber, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Zi-O, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/Hakaisha98
Summary: On the anniversary of their relationships, Koh and Towa give their respective girlfriends, Sayo and Sena, the most precious thing they can give. Their Souls.
Relationships: Hayami Sena & Ooharu Sayo, Hayami Sena/Towa (Ryusoulger), Koh (Ryusoulger)/Ooharu Sayo
Series: Mashin Sentai Kiramager X Ryusoulger Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969555
Kudos: 6





	1. Towa/Sena

“Is something wrong, Sena?”

Hayami Sena was startled out of her reverie as she looked up into her boyfriend’s concerned eyes. Towa knew that she was upset for some reason; in the 30 months since he had first met her and the exactly 12 months since they had started dating, he learnt that his usually bubbly and energetic girlfriend was only quiet and subdued when she was either very mad or very sad.

“Sena. Please tell me.” Towa said pleadingly, imploring her to speak up to him. He wanted to be there for her.

“I…Towa…” Sena’s lips trembled, as she looked into his face. Her eyes lingered on the still-healing slash wound next to his right eye, and the burn mark on his left cheek. And she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Towa let out an audible gasp of shock when Sena first slammed her palms into his chest, knocking him back for over a foot. But his shock was swiftly followed by surprise when Sena flew into his arms and started bawling her eyes out on his shoulder.

Understanding dawned on Towa as he looked down at his girlfriend with tenderness and affection. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, patting her head with surprising gentleness.

“Shh…Sena…it’s alright. I’m here. I’m not dead.” He said in his most soothing voice, but it only made Sena sob harder.

“B-b-but you almost…d-d-died…you a-a-almost d-died trying to save me…there were s-s-s-so m-m-many of t-them attack-k-king y-you…” Sena managed to say in between heaving sobs. She clutched him even tighter, while he hugged her closer.

Planting a kiss in her hair, Towa managed a sheepish chuckle. “That was NOT how I wanted to show off to you.”

He remembered their most recent battle against the Megiddo, Kamen Rider Saber’s enemies.

He remembered how his heart nearly stopped when two especially huge Megiddo monsters had overwhelmed her, and how he, without the HayaSoul, had sped over to her, just as he had done with Melto and Asuna in the final battle against Eras.

Despite still crying, Towa felt Sena’s sobs die down slightly, and he felt rather than saw Sena give a small smile. “Idiot.”

She remembered as he stood over her, protecting her, shielding her body which was weakened from intense pain.

She heard him use the TsuyoSoul against the Shimi foot soldiers that surrounded her, heard his furious and determined battle cries as he destroyed the surrounding Shimi with a mighty slash.

When she could finally open her eyes, she saw that he had traded the TsuyoSoul for the Doshin Soul, which Koh had given him beforehand. She saw him fight with utmost ferocity, heard the deafening thunder of his punches, felt the earth itself tremble as he unleashed what must’ve been hundreds of energy punches on the Megiddo in his Dino Sonic Blow finisher.

But he was weakening rapidly, and the enemy fired relentlessly on him everything they had: explosive fireballs, deadly energy bolts and acidic attacks. She screamed his name, tears cascading down her cheeks as he finally collapsed under the weight of the enemy fire, while several bloodthirsty Megiddo monsters bore down on him.

She remembered feeling utterly hopeless as she tried weakly to rouse him, who was burnt and bleeding all over, before a massive, biomechanical blue lion and his chosen Kamen Rider with an azure sword stepped between them.

She remembered Kamen Rider GeizRevive unleashing a colossal Super Noko Setsuzan on the Megiddo before them, slicing through them like a fiery knife through butter; a Rampage All Blast from Kamen Rider Rampage Vulcan clearing their path as he carried her unconscious boyfriend over his shoulder, while Kamen Rider Valkyrie supported her. All that before she finally lost consciousness.

When she had finally come round, the sight of her sleeping boyfriend on the hospital bed across from hers made her heave a sigh of relief. But the images of her boyfriend collapsing to the ground, pale as though he were dead, tormented her. She was grateful that her bed was next to Sayo-nee’s, and that Sayo could empathise with her exactly, because somehow, she had just gone through the same thing with Koh, whose bed was across hers next to Towa.

The two of them comforted each other, told each other jokes to keep themselves company and went to bed hugging each other and crying for their boyfriends. As much as she loved Towa, she really felt like murdering him in those moments for making her worry so much, and she was glad that calm and mature Sayo-nee felt the same way towards Koh.

“I’m so glad you’re alive.” Sena was now weeping quietly instead of sobbing. Smiling gently at her, Towa tenderly wiped away the tears from her red-rimmed eyes.

“I’m sorry for making you worry.” He said. Sena blinked at him, before squirming out of his embrace and looking to the side.

“I don’t forgive you.” She huffed indignantly. Towa, however, knew full well that she was only playing hard to get.

“Well, that’s a shame. Since it’s our anniversary, I was going to give you some presents.”

“Presents?!” Sena’s eyes lit up like a child’s as she turned to face Towa, before pouting adorably at his grinning face.

“Muu~ You’re so mean.” She said. Towa ignored her as he held out a closed fist towards her. When he opened it, she gasped.

“This is…” She gaped at the Green Ryusoul and the HayaSoul in his palm.

“This Green Ryusoul is an extra one from Tigerlance. I still have mine for transforming. But I want to give these to you, Sena.”

Towa took a deep breath, before telling her, “Because both these Ryusouls don’t simply hold the spirits of the Kishiryu. The souls of the Kishiryu are closely connected to mine. Therefore, they hold my soul as well. They hold my soul as Ryusoul Green, as the Knight of the Gale, and my swift, speedy soul, which is what I share with you. I want you to hold on to my Souls. So that no matter what, even if I die, I will never truly leave you-,”

At that point in time, Towa was cut off before he could finish his sentence, because Sena had pressed her lips to his. It was their first kiss. And it was so passionate and yet so tender that it could very well have been said that their souls were one. 

**Bonus Scene:**

“Well, I suppose since he was willing to die protecting Lady Sena…I guess he is worthy of a little bit of my respect and admiration.” Mach stated, somewhat thoughtfully. But his humility didn’t last long.

“But that doesn’t mean we’re friends yet!”

Next to the emerald stone, Tigerlance, who was in a relaxed, basking feline posture, huffed and rolled his eyes. 


	2. Koh/Sayo

Koh was concerned. Sayo hadn’t said anything to him that day. Even when she was currently in the process of dabbing the slash wounds and bruises on his shirtless torso with some medical fluid. Even when her cheeks were a rosy red from blushing at his well-defined torso.

There was nothing on the outside, no signs of displeasure. When she dabbed at his wounds, she was as gentle and careful as she always was. But Koh had known her long enough and intimately enough – for 12 months and 3 days, in fact - to understand that she was upset.

“All done. Your wounds are all patched up.” Sayo said casually, but Koh winced inwardly at the stoic coolness of her words. As she turned her back towards him and started towards the door, she froze as she felt a pair of familiarly warm hands holding her arms.

“Sayo. Please…don’t do this.” Koh pleaded with her, pouring all his affection and longing into his words. It took every last bit of Sayo’s willpower not to let her heart melt.

“Do what?” She asked matter-of-factly, but her voice trembled just a bit.

Heaving a deep sigh, Koh said softly, “I’m sorry…” He jumped back a little when Sayo rounded on him, her eyes glistening with emotions Koh couldn’t place a finger on.

“You’re sorry? You think just a simple apology is enough?! Do you know how hard it was for me and Sena-chan when you and Towa-kun were so badly hurt?!” Sayo hadn’t exactly screamed, but her voice was raised a good several octaves her normal, conversational voice. But Koh didn’t wince, because he was fixated on the tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Like Sena, Sayo was downed in the battle against the Megiddo. They were tough, even tougher than the Yodonheim forces or the Druidon Tribe. Even though both she and Sena were armed with the Go power-ups, and she destroyed many with the Kiraful Go Arrow, that Megiddo commander, Degast, had attacked her from behind. The attack had been potent enough to knock her out of her transformation and leaving her entire body burning with pain.

But just before Degast could finish her off, Koh had leapt in. She heard her knight in shining armour roar in fury before she saw him. Roiling flames that matched his ferocious concern and longing for her emanated from him, as he locked his flaming sword with Degast’s. (Yes, he was clad in the MeraMera Soul.)

Sayo had seen Koh fight before, but it was now when she truly understood why Koh was held in such high regard by other warriors, from her teammates Juuru and Takamichi, to Kamen Riders like Zi-O and Zero-One. He truly was the Knight of Valour, and she could only watch in awe as he fought off Degast with deadly strokes of his blazing Ryusoul Ken, and destroyed the surrounding Shimi with the hottest Burning Dino Slash she had felt.

When the enemy fired on them, Koh had wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from every last attack – but her heart had nearly stopped from every cry of pain he emanated. He continued to fight with unstoppable ferocity and vigour, first as Max Ryusoul Red, where he kicked Degast into the wall behind him, before destroying a swarm of Shimi and several Megiddo monsters with an Everlasting Dino Slash. Then Sayo had fainted.

She heard the rest of the story from Sena – apparently, Koh had summoned the Ryusoul Calibur afterwards and transformed into Noblesse Ryusoul Red. He had guarded her like a vicious wolf, or a furious Tyrannosaurus Rex, whichever way you want to look at it. He fought with both his Ryusoul Calibur and Ryusoul Ken, cutting down monster after monster, and destroying another swarm with an Extreme Double Dino Slash with the Red Ryusoul. Even the Kamen Riders were shocked at the overwhelming size of the Tyramigo Heads Koh slashed out during the attack.

Unfortunately, he had overexerted himself, and he was no match for the evil swordsman Kamen Rider Calibur, who had not only unleashed his Jaaku Dragon on him but had sent Koh flying with his finisher. However, Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O had caught Koh before he hit the ground, and together with Kamen Rider Zero-Two and Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi, carried him and Sayo out of the battle while Kamen Rider Saber engaged Calibur.

* * *

Sayo choked on a sob as she turned aside from Koh, desperately trying to shy her face from him. But the tears in her eyes and the passion in her voice was all Koh needed to be painfully aware of the frustration, anxiety and sorrow she had gone through when he was recuperating. Gently, he turned Sayo towards him, where she was now not-so-quietly sobbing, and he gently pulled her into his chest. She resisted at first, but soon she eventually melted into his embrace.

“I’m sorry, Sayo.” Koh whispered. “I was trying to protect you, but instead…I caused you such pain. Could you ever forgive me?”

Through her tears, Sayo managed a watery smile. “I forgive you. I don’t blame you for being yourself on the battlefield and protecting me – that’s why I fell in love with you after all. But you really gave me a huge scare.”

She shuddered, before locking her teary gaze with Koh.

“Koh,” she said earnestly, “all my life since I was five years old, I’ve been dedicated to saving lives. I worked my hardest to ensure not only that I became a doctor, but that I would never fail to save lives, especially in life-or-death situations. But after the battle…I was too injured to treat you. You were the one life I didn’t want to lose more than any other life, and yet…there was nothing I could do…” As she spoke, the feelings of helplessness and sorrow crashed upon her like tidal waves, and a fresh wave of tears descended down her cheeks.

Koh cupped her face in his hands, bringing it up so that she once again faced him.

“Hey.” He said with a tender smile. “Sayo, listen. Even if I die, you will never truly lose me. Do you know why?” She shook her head as he wiped away her tears.

He reached into his pouch and, with a closed fist, opened it for Sayo to see. Her eyes widened as she took in the Red Ryusoul, the MeraMera Soul and the Kagayaki Soul.

“Koh…this is…”

“It was our anniversary three days ago. But I was still recuperating, so I couldn’t give anything to you.” Koh said, grinning sheepishly.

“Hmph. If you’d even forgotten I really wouldn’t have forgiven you.” Sayo stuck her tongue out at him, but even she couldn’t hide the smile blossoming across her face. “But don’t you need these…?”

“Nah. I have my own. Tyramigo, Dimevolcano and ShineRaptor gave me extra ones.” He paused, and now it was Sayo’s turn to be on the receiving end of his serious, penetrating gaze.

“Sayo,” he said. “These Ryusouls hold more than just the spirits of the Kishiryu. My soul, and their souls, are one. They are closely connected together. The Souls don’t just hold them, they hold me as well. They hold my Soul. Truly. When my Master died, his soul became one with the Red Ryusoul I use now. When Nada died, his soul became one with the Gaisoul, and they became the Max Ryusoul.”

“The Red Ryusoul holds my soul as Ryusoul Red, as the Knight of Valour. The MeraMera Soul holds the endless fire and passion of my soul in battle. And the Kagayaki Soul is what the soul I share with you. Light, and healing.”

Sayo stood there, speechless, cupping her mouth with her hand, before taking the Ryusouls with her other trembling hand.

“Koh…,” she began. “This…this really is such a mood for me. You…want me to have your soul?”

“Yes.” Koh said, grasping her shoulders lightly. “I love you, Sayo. And I want you to keep these so that even if I die, my Soul will always be with you.”

Sayo’s eyes glistened as she grasped the three Ryusouls tightly, and nodded earnestly. “I love you too, Koh. And I will keep your Soul.”

Koh smiled as he leaned forward to meet his lips with hers, an action which she eagerly reciprocated.


	3. ALMIGHTY ~ Kamen no Yakusoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to do this: have these two wonder couples sing the new Opening for Kamen Rider Saber. It's like my favourite song.

(Cue Koh and Towa playing the opening music of ALMIGHTY ~ Kamen no Yakusoku with electric guitars, Sayo adding her input with the drums and Sena with the piano.)

ALL: The saber in your hand ~ Is a pen to write it down ~ words to save this world ~

Koh: 誰にも見られず咲く花は無償の愛 (A flower that can't be seen by anyone is a love that asks nothing in return)

As he sung, he shared a loving gaze with Sayo, who continued the song.

Sayo: 密やかな優しさは人知れず咲いて散る (The secret kindness blooms unknowingly and scatters)

Koh then smiles encouragingly at Towa, who returns the smile and continues.

Towa: 仮面に隠れた (The mask hides...) before sharing a loving gaze with Sena.

Sena: 涙を見せずに (...the tears from being seen)

The music reaches its climax as the four of them sing at the top of their lungs.

ALL: ALMIGHTY ~ 本に書かれた (Authored in this book) 知恵と勇気を掴んで (There's a place for you to learn wisdom and courage)  
ALMIGHTY ~ 信じた方へ 動かせるさ 未来 (Believe towards the moving future!)

The four end their song, and the room consisting of: Juuru, Tametomo, Shiguru, Takamichi, Mr. Hakataminami, Mabusheena, Melto, Asuna, Bamba, Canalo, Oto, Tatsui Naohisa, Oto, Cardena and Fita erupts into applause. (Or, in Bamba's case, a few solemn nods and the slight upward curling of his lips.) 


End file.
